Первый шаг
by natoth
Summary: Бораис ищет способ вернуть Зену и избавиться от Алти. Время действия: эпизоды "Приключения в стране смерти", времена Зены-Завоевателя.


**Название:** Первый шаг  
 **Размер:** мини, 3389 слов  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Зена, Бораис, Отери, Сайен  
 **Категория:** джен, гет  
 **Жанр:** драма, ангст, немного шаманской мистики  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Краткое содержание:** Бораис ищет способ вернуть Зену и избавиться от Алти  
 **Примечание:** Время действия: эпизоды "Приключения в стране смерти", времена Зены-Завоевателя.

Написано для Фандомной Битвы 2013, fandom XWP 2013

* * *

– Не уходи, мне страшно.  
Бораис вздрогнул, услышав за спиной тихий детский голос. И остановился у выхода из шатра. Медленно развернувшись, он посмотрел на худенькую девочку, лежавшую под тяжелым меховым одеялом. Она была укутана так плотно, что наружу торчал только нос.  
– Я скоро вернусь, Отери, малышка, – сказал он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал как можно мягче. – Только переговорю с солдатами кое о чем.  
– Не оставляй меня одну! – девочка рывком уселась в постели, ее черные глаза лихорадочно блестели в полумраке походного шатра.  
Бораис подошел к ней и, наклонившись, взял за руку.  
– Ты не одна, – ответил он, глядя в лицо ребенку. – Ты же знаешь, что у входа всегда стоит стража.  
Девочка мотнула головой, вцепившись в его ладонь.  
– Они не помеха для _нее_ …  
Бораис нахмурился, стиснув зубы. Девочка, конечно, была права. Если Зена что-то втемяшит себе в голову, то обязательно добьется желаемого.  
Слова Отери снова разбудили страх, гнев и горечь в его душе.  
Бораис не понимал, что творилось с Зеной в последнее время. Все пошло наперекосяк с того дня, как в их лагере появилась эта старая ведьма, Алти, и ее проклятая ученица Анокин. Зену как будто подменили. Бораис не хотел даже вспоминать все те мерзости, которые шаманка заставляла ее вытворять. Он никогда не считал себя особо религиозным и богобоязненным, да и сам совершил за свою жизнь немало скверных дел, но у него мороз шел по коже каждый раз, когда приходилось слышать тихий шипящий голос старой амазонки. Видеть ее вкрадчивую улыбку, встречаться взглядом с ее темными глазами, в которых таилось нечто жуткое, непонятное для него…  
Алти заморочила воительнице голову пророчеством о Грозе Миров, стала учить ее своему темному ремеслу, заставляла творить немыслимые вещи… а ведь Зена ждала ребенка. _Его_ ребенка. Мысль о том, что она подвергает опасности их еще не рожденного сына, сводила Бораиса с ума. Он пытался поговорить с ней, предостеречь, заставить одуматься. Но все было тщетно. Алти крепко приворожила ее. Конечно, Зена не хотела это признавать. Она смеялась над ним, упрекала в излишней сентиментальности.  
« _Этот ребенок сделал из тебя слюнтяя!_ – фыркала она. – _Разве можно воевать против северных амазонок бок о бок с такой размазней?!_ »  
Да, у нее был повод оскорблять и насмехаться над ним. Бораис знал, что Зена так и не простила ему того, что произошло в Стране Чин. Не простила его предательства. И использовала малейший повод, чтобы напомнить ему об этом, ужалить побольнее. А с тех пор, как поняла, что он слишком беспокоится об их ребенке, стала делать это еще безжалостнее, как будто ей доставляло удовольствие изводить его.  
Бораис мог понять и это. Зена не прощала слабостей. Такова уж была ее натура.  
Но ловил себя на мысли, что в последнее время все чаще стал подыскивать оправдания ее диким и жестоким поступкам.  
« _Она не всегда была такой,_ – думал он, подавляя отвращение при виде очередного безжизненного тела, которое выволакивали из шатра шаманки. – _Просто жизнь слишком сурово обошлась с ней. Это проклятый Цезарь сделал из нее чудовище…_ »  
Конечно, во всем были виноваты римляне. Они распяли ее, сломали ей ноги. После такого трудно относиться к людям иначе, как к диким зверям.  
Бораис хорошо помнил, какой она была тогда, при их первой встрече.  
Прошло уже несколько лет, но тот день был по-прежнему ярок в его памяти.

* * *

…Она была похожа на раненую дикую кошку. Такая же непримиримая злоба в пронзительно-синих глазах, постоянная готовность огрызнуться в ответ на любой выпад.  
Зена заявилась в его владения, потребовала встречи с ним и, когда он пригласил ее в свой шатер, без лишних обиняков изложила свое предложение, как только с праздничной трапезой было покончено.  
– Мне нужны твои лошади, лорд Бораис, – сказала она, смело глядя ему в глаза. – Я слышала, что твои скакуны – лучшие в этих краях.  
Бораис взглянул на нее с ухмылкой. Он тоже кое-что слышал об этой воительнице и согласился принять ее во многом из любопытства.  
Зена сидела перед ним, и на губах ее играла дерзкая улыбка. Она была очень красива, тут ему не наврали. Держалась уверенно, несмотря на увечье. И крепости духа ей явно было не занимать, раз она умудрилась собрать огромную армию, будучи не способна даже стоять без помощи костыля. Бораису стало интересно, как ей удалось не только завлечь всех этих головорезов, но и удержать под своим началом? Наверняка не обошлось без каких-нибудь хитрых бабских уловок. Но, как бы там ни было, он не мог уважать тех воинов, что позволяли женщине командовать собой. Да, среди баб попадались неплохие воительницы, с этим он не спорил, но они должны знать свое место…  
Краем глаза он заметил недовольную и чуть тревожную гримасу на лице своей жены, Наташи. Она, как полагалось по обычаям гостеприимства, лично следила за тем, чтобы их гостья была всем довольна во время трапезы.  
Бораис заставил себя отвести взгляд от Зены.  
Он вспомнил, что Наташа, едва услышав о предстоящем визите греческой воительницы, сразу воспротивилась этому.  
«Мы не должны иметь дел с этой чужестранкой, Бораис! – воскликнула его жена с неожиданной горячностью. – Я слышала про нее ужасные вещи. Эта женщина принесет в наш дом зло!»  
Но Бораис только рассмеялся в ответ, решив, что Наташа слишком предубеждена. Чужеземные воители и раньше посещали его владения. Обычно с той же целью, что и Зена. Слава о его лошадях действительно распространилась далеко. И стоили они очень дорого. Бывали и те, кто хотел заполучить его бесценные табуны силой. И тогда им приходилось напоминать о другой его славе. О том, что никому еще не удавалось одержать верх над непобедимым лордом Бораисом.  
Так с какой стати ему бояться этой хромоножки?  
– Вот как? – спросил он, пригубив вино из резного кубка. – Полагаю, ты хочешь приобрести моих коней для своей армии.  
– Да, именно так, – кивнула Зена, наклонив голову. Мониста зазвенели на ее шлеме.  
– Вряд ли тот сброд, что ты называешь своей армией, достоин сидеть верхом на моих скакунах, – презрительно ответил Бораис, решив, что пора заканчивать с шутками. – Мои кони стоят слишком дорого, чтобы отдавать их кому попало.  
Он надеялся, что его слова заденут ее, и это даст ему повод выставить ее за порог. Но Зена только улыбнулась.  
– Ты недооцениваешь меня и моих воинов, Бораис, – ответила она сладким голосом. – Я понимаю твое беспокойство… ведь для тебя твои кони – все равно, что дети. Но ты мог бы поехать в мой лагерь и лично убедиться, что твои скакуны попадут в достойные руки. А что касается платы, не сомневайся, она будет достаточно щедрой.  
Бораис снова заметил хмурые складки на лбу своей жены, но предупредил ее, молча подняв руку.  
Этот его жест не укрылся от гостьи, и на лице Зены появилась кривая ухмылка.  
Бораис почувствовал неловкость, представив, что сейчас о нем могла подумать эта дерзкая баба. Что он во всех своих решениях опирается на мнение жены. Это неожиданно разозлило его, и он кивком головы приказал Наташе выйти. Бораис знал, что жена сочтет такой поступок оскорбительным. Она принадлежала к знатному роду и, как положено по традиции, всегда присутствовала при заключении всех его сделок. Бораис предчувствовал, что потом ему придется выдержать с ней весьма неприятный разговор.  
Тем не менее, Наташа покинула шатер, под предлогом, что должна проведать сына.  
Зена и Бораис остались за столом одни.  
– И это все, ради чего ты пришла ко мне? – спросил он, приподняв бровь. – Только ради моих лошадей?  
Зена покачала головой, отщипывая кусок мяса с блюда, стоявшего на столе перед ней.  
– Есть у меня еще одно предложение, – сказала она все тем же вкрадчивым голосом. – И я надеюсь, у тебя хватит духу его принять.  
В ее словах звучал явный вызов, но Бораис не позволил себе показать, что они его задели. И только улыбнулся в ответ.  
Зена наклонилась ближе к нему и продолжила:  
– Я предлагаю тебе присоединиться ко мне, лорд Бораис. Я слышала много историй о твоей доблести и храбрости, о том, какой ты неистовый воин… и о том, какая у тебя сильная армия. Если бы мы объединились, то смогли бы достичь многого. Гораздо больше, чем порознь. Мы могли бы покорить весь мир…  
Бораис громко расхохотался, не в силах слушать ее дальше. Похоже, были верны и другие слухи. Зена действительно была безумна. Ведь только сумасшедшему могут прийти в голову подобные идеи. Завоевать весь мир! Из уст калеки это звучало особенно дико.  
– Ты хоть понимаешь, женщина, кого и о чем ты просишь? – воскликнул он, когда смог перевести дух.  
– Если бы не понимала, то не пришла бы сюда, – ответила она, передернув плечами. – Я не требую от тебя немедленного ответа, Бораис, – с этими словами воительница медленно и неуклюже поднялась из-за стола, опираясь на свой костыль. – Я вижу, тебе надо все обдумать… обсудить … – и на ее губах снова промелькнула ехидная усмешка. – Но и тянуть с решением не советую. Потому что долго ждать мы тебя не станем.  
– Самоуверенности тебе не занимать, Зена, – не выдержал Бораис, осознав, что ее наглость ему даже нравится. – Но почему ты решила, что меня вообще заинтересует это предложение?  
Воительница, прихрамывая, дошла до полога шатра и обернулась.  
– Это всего лишь вопрос твоего честолюбия, лорд Бораис, – ответила она, прищурившись. – Ты можешь продать мне своих коней и предоставить тем, кто поскачет на них, завоевать весь мир. А сам останешься здесь, в уютном и теплом гнездышке. Или сядешь в седло и отправишься на войну лично, чтобы вписать свое имя в историю. Какой вариант тебе больше нравится?  
Она исчезла за порогом, оставив его в глубоком смятении…

* * *

Бораис присел рядом с постелью Отери, продолжая держать девочку за руку. Пора признаться себе в том, что за эти несколько дней он успел сильно привязаться к ребенку. Еще один повод для Зены насмехаться над ним. И она его не упускала.  
Он действительно уделял Отери много времени. В девочке, которую он подобрал в последнем разграбленном их армией селении, буквально выхватив из-под меча разъяренной Зены, не было ничего особенного. Обычный запуганный мышонок, сирота, каких вокруг тысячи.  
Бораис не знал, почему тогда поступил именно так. Возможно, Зена права, и он стал слишком сентиментален. Плохое качество для воина. Но позволить ей хладнокровно убить ребенка, чья единственная вина была в том, что он пытался защитить себя, Бораис не мог.  
Он посмотрел в черные глаза девочки и увидел в них затаенный страх. Бораис знал, что его породило.  
Знал, но все еще не мог поверить, что Зена решилась на такое.  
Впрочем, ему надо было помнить о том, что она творила в Стране Чин, о том, с какой легкостью взяла в заложники сына Минг Цзу, которого, вне всякого сомнения, убила бы, если бы не вмешалась Лао Ма.  
Пора было признать, что, несмотря на ненависть, которую он периодически испытывал к этой женщине, все это время он пытался видеть ее лучше, чем она была на самом деле. Обманывал себя, создавал иллюзии. Лишь бы не принимать горькую правду.  
Не видеть, в какое чудовище превратилась та, которую он любил.  
«Но ведь еще не поздно все изменить, – лихорадочно думал Бораис, глядя на лицо Отери. – Это все… из-за нашего будущего ребенка. Многие женщины во время беременности становятся сущими стервами. Та же Наташа…»  
Он оборвал свои размышления, почувствовав, как снова болезненно кольнуло где-то внутри. В последнее время жена и сын, Белах, все чаще возвращались к нему в воспоминаниях. И Бораису было тяжело думать о том, на что он обрек их, когда сорвался в безумный военный поход вместе с Зеной. Он знал, что его уход разбил сердце Наташи. А их сын…  
Бораис тряхнул длинными волосами, вглядываясь в лицо Отери. Сейчас Белаху, наверное, столько же лет, сколько этой девочке. Не потому ли он и вступился за нее в том бою?  
Зена возненавидела этого ребенка сразу.  
Возможно, потому что появление Отери совпало с гибелью Анокин, к которой воительница очень привязалась за последние месяцы.  
Иногда Бораису хотелось думать, что Зена жестока с девчонкой из ревности. Но он знал, что это не так. Ревность – признак любви, а Зена его ненавидела. В чем признавалась ему несколько раз на дню. Сначала он только отмахивался от ее слов. Но в последние дни они стали его задевать.  
«Нет, так не может больше продолжаться, – думал он, поправляя одеяло девочки. – Надо что-то делать, надо спасти ее от этой старой ведьмы. Спасти их обеих…»  
Наверняка тут не обошлось без Алти. Это она науськивала Зену. Больше некому.  
Бораис закрыл глаза, снова вспомнив тот жуткий момент: фигура с обнаженным ножом возле постели Отери, готовая нанести удар…  
– Ты ведь не уйдешь? – спросила девочка из-под одеяла.  
Она почти не разговаривала до вчерашнего дня. Видимо, ужасы кровавой бойни, что учинили их воины в ее родной деревне, напугали ребенка до полусмерти. Но, после того, как Бораис спас ее во второй раз, девочка все время пыталась с ним заговорить. И тогда он, наконец, узнал, как ее зовут.  
– Ты не оставишь меня одну? – продолжала она спрашивать, настойчиво и тревожно.  
Она и раньше боялась оставаться одна. И Бораису приходилось брать ее с собой, куда бы он ни направился. Это вызвало еще град язвительных замечаний от Зены.  
– Ты выглядишь, как тряпка! – шипела она, когда Бораис объезжал лагерь с Отери, сидевшей в седле перед ним. – Разве воины пойдут за таким, как ты?!  
Особенно тяжело было во время совещаний, которые они созывали почти ежедневно. Зена планировала очередной поход на поселения северных амазонок и согласовывала действия всех своих командиров. Бораис и на них приходил с девочкой. Обычно она тихо сидела в углу шатра, играя с самодельными игрушками.  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы командиры подняли тебя на смех?! – бесилась Зена, когда они оставались наедине. – Уверена, что Дагнин и Дарфус уже считают тебя полным идиотом! Неужели нельзя хотя бы на время совета оставить эту вшивую девчонку снаружи?!  
Похоже, чаша ее терпения переполнилась. Уже второй день Зена жила в шатре у Алти. Заявила, что не собирается даже прикасаться к тем вещам, которые осквернила эта замарашка.  
– Бораис… – окликнула его Отери, вырвав из задумчивости. – Ты не уйдешь?  
Он вдруг вспомнил взгляд своего сына, испуганный, непонимающий. Его звонкий крик зазвучал в его ушах необычайно отчетливо. Белах тоже просил его остаться. Но он ушел. Только бросил ему амулет на память. Как подачку нищему.  
Бессмысленно даже пытаться объяснить Зене, что он не может оставить еще и этого ребенка. Разрушить его веру в него.  
Но что же ему делать теперь? Да, он сумел уберечь Отери уже дважды. Но Зена дала ему ясно понять, что не оставит своих попыток убить девочку.  
И все потому, что проклятая старуха-шаманка вбила ей в голову чушь о том, что ребенок заберет ее силу.  
Бораису хотелось завыть от отчаяния при одной мысли о том, какое влияние обрела эта карга на Зену. Он бы не задумываясь убил ведьму, но сомневался, что шаманка это допустит. Алти уже успела навести страху на всех солдат в его армии.  
А что же будет дальше? Что станет с ними потом? Сегодня Алти приказала Зене убить этого ребенка. А что, если завтра она натравит ее на их собственного сына?!  
При одной мысли об этом Бораис похолодел.  
Он замер на мгновение, припоминая. Алти уже изгоняли. Она сама сказала им об этом в первый день своего появления здесь. Северные амазонки изгнали ее из своего племени.  
Решение пришло внезапно, как будто само собой.  
– Нет, Отери, я придумал кое-что получше, – ответил он девочке. – Мы отправимся в путешествие.  
От удивления Отери привстала в постели. Ее черные глаза расширились.  
– Прямо сейчас?! – пискнула она.  
– Прямо сейчас, – кивнул он, помогая ей одеться. – Только тс-с… пусть это будет нашим секретом!

* * *

Бораис знал, что поступает очень рискованно. Возможно, даже безумно. Но другого выхода он действительно не видел.  
– В конце концов, я все равно хотел начать с ними переговоры, – пробормотал он, пришпоривая коня.  
– Мы не одни, – прошептала Отери, вынырнув из-под складок его тяжелого плаща.  
Бораис думал, что она все еще спит, убаюканная долгой скачкой. Но ошибался.  
Он натянул поводья, прислушиваясь к шорохам вековечного леса вокруг. Конь постоянно прядал ушами, пофыркивая.  
Здесь было необычно тихо, и зловещую тишину нарушали только редкие птичьи трели.  
– Это не птицы, – снова заговорила девочка.  
Бораис хотел спросить, откуда ей это известно, но не успел. Совсем рядом с его головой просвистела стрела. И вонзилась в ствол сосны, мелко вибрируя.  
Он машинально потянулся к оружию, но замер, услышав резкий женский голос, идущий откуда-то сверху:  
– Только шевельнись – и умрешь!  
Бораис замер, тщетно пытаясь разглядеть обладательницу голоса.  
– Я пришел с миром! – крикнул он, стараясь, чтобы голос его звучал уверенно. – Я, лорд Бораис, пришел говорить с вашей королевой!  
Он уловил какое-то шевеление в кронах деревьев, потом мелькнуло несколько смутных силуэтов, ловко пробежавших по толстым ветвям.  
– Почему мы должны верить тебе, лорд Бораис? – снова воскликнул голос. – Ты пришел к нам с войной! Твоя армия испоганила наши земли, вы сжигаете наш лес, уничтожаете наших зверей! Время для разговоров прошло, пришло время убивать!  
– Я готов остановить войну! – выкрикнул Бораис. – Если, конечно, вы этого все еще хотите…  
Снова замелькали тени.  
Бораис слышал о том, что амазонки весьма ловко лазают по деревьям. Но полагал, что эти истории сильно преувеличены. Кажется, он ошибался.  
Он и моргнуть не успел, как перед ним возникла стройная женщина, облаченная в одежду из шкур.  
Бораис вздрогнул, не понимая, как мог упустить момент ее появления. Она как будто соткалась из тумана. Волосы у амазонки были светлыми, что придавало ей необычный вид. Среди здешних племен это было редкостью.  
– Мы ждали тебя, Бораис, – ответила она.  
Он позволил себе недоверчиво улыбнуться.  
– Да? Но я никого не предупреждал о своем прибытии.  
Амазонка улыбнулась в ответ. В ее светлых глазах промелькнула лукавая искра.  
– Я видела тебя во Сне, – ответила она.  
Отери снова высунулась из-под плаща и крепко вцепилась в пояс Бораиса.  
– Не трогайте его! – воинственно пропищала она, сердито глядя на амазонок, обступивших их со всех сторон. Еще совсем недавно лес выглядел пустынным, но теперь он преобразился: Бораис видел женские силуэты наверху, другие выглядывали из кустов, сжимая в руках короткие луки. Еще трое рослых женщин подошли к светловолосой, держа короткие копья.  
– И тебя я тоже видела, Отери, – сказала амазонка, продолжая улыбаться. Потом махнула своим воительницам. – Успокойтесь, он действительно пришел с миром. И нам надо о многом поговорить.  
– Сайен! – выдохнул Бораис, осознав, кто с ним разговаривает.  
Женщина кивнула, а потом обернулась, отдав приказ своим помощницам:  
– Завяжите ему глаза!  
И тут же пояснила, глядя на него:  
– Ни один чужак не должен знать к нам дорогу. Или ты соглашаешься на это, или переговоров не будет.  
Бораис сдержанно кивнул…

* * *

– Хорошо, что ты привез к нам девочку, – говорила королева амазонок, пока они шагали по направлению к селению.  
Бораис приоткрыл рот от удивления.  
– Но как… а, полагаю, это тоже ты увидела во сне?  
Амазонка кивнула, улыбнувшись.  
– Мы позаботимся о ней, Бораис, – сказала она, шагая чуть впереди его коня, которого вела под уздцы одна из воительниц. – Можешь быть уверен, здесь она будет в безопасности.  
– А что вы сделаете со мной? – он уже не видел смысла ходить вокруг да около.  
Амазонок рядом становилось все больше. Бораис не мог видеть их, но чувствовал присутствие, ощущая на себе суровые взгляды.  
Он был для них не только мужчиной, существом из другого мира, но и злейшим врагом, армия которого уже несколько месяцев разоряла их владения.  
Воистину, он потерял разум в тот момент, когда решил поехать в это земли. Но теперь жалеть уже поздно.  
– Я хотела бы помочь тебе, – ответила Сайен, не сокращая шага. – Но все решат переговоры. Мы приступим к ним завтра, когда прибудут другие участники...  
Бораис тревожно дернулся в седле, завертев головой.  
– Какие еще участники тебе нужны, Сайен? – воскликнул он удивленно. – Разве я уже не перед тобой?  
Он услышал, как королева амазонок негромко хмыкнула: вопрос ее явно позабавил.  
– Я много слышала о твоей… союзнице. И хотела бы поговорить с ней тоже.  
Бораис затряс головой. Мысль о том, что Зена согласится на переговоры, казалась ему нелепой. Он уже пытался обсудить с ней возможность такого исхода, и она всегда была против.  
– Она не придет, Сайен. Переговоры ее не интересуют.  
Королева амазонок снова хмыкнула, а потом он почувствовал ее пальцы на своем лице. Тугая повязка сползла с его глаз.  
– Мои Сны утверждают другое, а они редко лгут, Бораис, – ответила Сайен. – Мы подождем до утра, а пока можешь воспользоваться нашим гостеприимством. Ты проделал долгий путь и наверняка устал. Я прикажу накормить тебя и устроить как можно удобнее.  
Бораис кивнул, понимая, что спорить сейчас бессмысленно. И подумал, что, наверное, иногда действительно удобно знать обо всем, что тебя ожидает…  
И чуть не подпрыгнул, услышав тихий печальный голос королевы амазонок:  
– Это знание не всегда во благо, Бораис…


End file.
